


Some Things You Just Don’t Question

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Liam Has A Sister, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Lyana has a horrible day at school. All she wants to do is go home and curl up with her favorite book. Then she catches sight of the new girl at school, Tara Raeken, and her day starts looking up. It turns out she's not the only one falling for one of the Raeken siblings, since her brother Liam seems more than smitten with Tara's brother Theo.





	Some Things You Just Don’t Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> This a late birthday present for the amazing Elie. She wanted some Lyana and Tara and well, this happened. There's some Thiam sprinkled in because I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it. Love you. Happy Belated Birthday ♥  
> Title and lyrics come from [I Knew I Loved You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjnmICxvoVY) by Savage Garden

_Maybe it's intuition_  
_But some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_  
_And there it goes,_  
_I think I found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound_  
_More than a little crazy_  
_But I believe_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_

It’s been a long day. All Lyana wants to do is go home and curl up on her bed with her favorite book and maybe some ice cream and just forget this day even happened. It’s not even anything in particular that’s bothering her. It’s just one of those days.

Her eyes drift to her left when she hears the sound of happy laughter and then she freezes. Down the hall stands one of the most beautiful girls she’s ever seen. Lyana’s eyes move from the way her red hair is flowing across her shoulders up to her face. Only to blush and look away quickly when her eyes lock with the girls. Shit.

This must be the new girl everyone has been talking about. Tara is what she’s heard people calling her. Even though she’s a junior like Lyana they didn’t have any classes together today so Lyana hadn’t ran into her until now. And of course she just had to go and make herself look like a creep by staring at her. Awesome.

Lyana moves her backpack around until she can open it and grab some of her books out, placing them in her locker and retrieving the ones she’ll need tonight. She tries not to glance back down the hall but it’s hard. It’s as if her eyes are being drawn there. Unable to resist Lyana lets her gaze drift only to find the girl already looking at her, a curious smile on her face.

Lyana smiles back and makes herself look away. She really has no idea what’s happening. She’s usually able to keep her cool so much better than this. She never believed in the whole love at first sight bull but lust? Longing? Attraction? This was definitely something, and she’s not sure what to do with it.

Lyana jumps when a hand slams down on the locker next to hers. She looks over to see her brother Liam smirking at her, “You ready to go? Or did you intend to keep eyeing Theo’s sister?”

“Theo?” Lyana asks.

“Yeah Theo Raeken. He’s in my grade and just moved here. The girl you were staring at is his sister Tara,” Liam says.

“There must be something about those Raeken siblings,” Mason mutters from next to Liam.

“What makes you say that?” Lyana asks.

“Because Liam’s been making heart eyes at Theo all day,” Corey says, laughing and jumping out of the way when Liam swats at him, “He almost fell out of his seat in chemistry trying to check out his ass.”

“Corey,” Liam hisses, eyes moving down the hall to where a boy around Liam’s age is standing next to Tara. He waves over at them, a wide smile on his face. Lyana can see why Liam would be smitten. Those Raeken siblings indeed.

“Have you talked to him?” Lyana asks, leaning back against her locker.

“I had to,” Liam says, “we wound up being biology partners.”

“Luckily Theo seems to be good at chemistry otherwise Liam probably would have burnt the whole lab down,” Corey says.

“He told him they have great chemistry,” Mason says, looking far too pleased at his best friend’s embarrassment.

“Oh Liam,” Lyana sighs, “the poor guy hasn’t even been here a day and you’re already trying to scare him off.”

“I can’t help it if he’s as hot as the sun,” Liam mutters.

“If I’m the sun does that make you the moon?” a voice asks from behind Liam.

Lyana almost squeals when she sees Theo standing there. Liam looks slightly panicked but Lyana just rolls her eyes. She shuts her locker and tosses Liam the keys to her car, “Talk to him,” she mouths.

“Well the sun and the moon do complement each other,” she hears Liam saying as she walks off.

“So it looks like you might need a ride,” Tara says, pushing off the wall she was leaning on and walking towards Lyana, “I’m Tara, by the way.”

“Lyana. It’s nice to meet you,” Lyana says.

Tara gives her a small smile, “Likewise. So do you need a ride? I saw you gave the keys to your brother and there’s no telling how long those two are going to take.”

Lyana wants to say she can just get a ride with Mason and Corey but when she turns around they’re nowhere to be seen. She turns back to Tara, pulling her backpack up higher on her shoulder, “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Tara says, falling into step with Lyana as they make their way out of the school. “I was actually hoping to talk to you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Tara says, “I saw you looking at me in the hallway. Which is fine. Because I was looking too.”

Lyana ducks her head, attempting to hide a smile. She’s really not sure what to say. She just met Tara but she can’t help but feel drawn to her.

“This is me,” Tara says, gesturing to the truck to Lyana’s right. “Well it’s actually Theo’s but there’s no point in us riding separately to the same place so we take turns.”

“It’s like that with me and Liam,” Lyana says, opening the door and jumping up into the truck. Tara quickly joins her. “Except I always drive because I don’t trust Liam not to crash.”

Tara throws her head back and laughs, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Lyana couldn’t look away if she wanted to. Tara tucks her hair behind her ear as she looks over at Lyana, “Luckily Theo is a pretty decent diver so I don’t have to worry for my life. Though I am worried for his since you just gave Liam the keys to your car.”

Tara has a point. Maybe she shouldn’t have decided to let Liam drive, especially not with Theo in the car. He’s bound to get distracted.

“Oh look,” Tara says, gesturing to where Liam and Theo are standing next to Lyana’s car. Theo has a hand on his hip while the other is held out in front of him. Lyana is surprised when Liam easily hands over the keys to the car. His shoulders slump as he gets into the passenger’s side door.

“Looks like I’ll be picking Theo up at your place since I doubt he’ll let Liam drive home alone,” Tara says.

“He’s not _that_ bad,” Lyana says, trying to defend her brother. “He just needs more experience with it.”

“No offence but I’m glad he’s not getting it with my brother in the car.”

Lyana doesn’t mention that she screamed the first time Liam tried to drive them someplace and almost ran over a fire hydrant. He’d barely missed it, taking out a mailbox instead. Luckily it was one of their friendlier neighbors so they’d made it out of there without much yelling, and all Liam had to do was fork over a few weeks allowance to replace the mailbox at their mother's insistence.

“I’m pretty sure most of us are dangerous when we’re first getting started,” Lyana says, remembering how she panicked the first time she had to reverse and wound up having to have someone else do it.

“Fair point,” Tara says, shooting Lyana a grin as they start to make their way out of the school parking lot, “I still can’t parallel park.”

“Neither can I,” Lyana laughs, “but can anyone?”

“Oh Theo can. He’s great at it. He never fails to let people know that either. Smug bastard.”

“Good to know,” Lyana says, glancing over at Tara, “What about you? Any special talents?”

“Not any I can tell you before we’ve ever been on a date yet,” Tara winks.

“Well we’ll just have to change that, won’t we?” Lyana asks, heart hammering in her chest. She doesn’t know where the confidence suddenly came from when not even 15 minutes ago she was flustered by Tara just looking at her and ready to crawl into her locker and hide. Yet here she is, attempting to flirt.

“Is that your way of asking me out, Dunbar?”

Lyana shrugs, crossing her arms across her chest as she relaxes back against the seat in an attempt to appear casual, “And if it was?”

Tara parks the car and unbuckles her seatbelt as she turns to face Lyana. It’s only then that Lyana realizes they’re parked outside her house. She hadn’t even gave Tara her address.

“How?”

“I had Theo ask Liam and text me the address,” Tara says, scooting a little closer to Lyana, “Now I believe we were discussing you propositioning me.” Lyana nods and Tara grins, leaning in close. All Lyana would have to do would be tip her head forward just an inch and then their lips would be touching. Tara must sense where Lyana’s thoughts have gone because her grin widens, “You just need to know one thing about me Dunbar.”

“Oh?” Lyana asks, feeling a little breathless, “What’s that?”

Tara leans in, her arm moving to rest on the door next to Lyana. They’re practically plastered together now. This close Lyana can see just how green Tara’s eyes are, and how they’re practically dancing with mischief.

“I’m not that easy Dunbar,” Tara says, and then the door behind Lyana is opening, “But if you’d like to get to know me we can see about a date.”

Lyana looks from the open door back to Tara, feeling her face heat up, “Yeah I’d like that. A date sounds good.”

“Good,” Tara says, pulling back, “I’ll see you at school Dunbar.”

Lyana moves to get out of the truck, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm and a quiet voice speaking, “Wait. Look.”

Tara points to where Lyana’s car is parked in the driveway. Lyana can see two bodies in there. Liam and Theo. Their arms are wrapped around each other and they’re kissing heatedly. Tara chuckles and shakes her head, “I might not be easy but apparently my brother is.”

“Does he.... I mean is that normal for him?” Lyana asks, needing to be sure just the kind of person Liam is getting involved with. Because Liam certainly doesn’t go around making out with strange boys. This is something new.

“Oh no,” Tara says, “Theo’s usually pretty careful about who he gets close to. He must really like your brother already.”

“Yeah. And Liam must like him. This isn’t normal Liam behavior.”

“Good,” Tara says.

“Do you want to come in and wait?” Lyana asks, not liking the idea of Tara waiting out here for Theo.

“No it’s okay,” Tara says, giving her a small smile, and then nodding her head towards the car, “I think they’re done anyway.”

Sure enough, Liam and Theo are getting out of the car. They make a little effort in trying to straighten their rumpled clothes and haphazard hair but it’s futile. Even if Lyana hasn’t saw what was happening with her own eyes she’d be able to tell what happened just from Liam’s kiss swollen lips, flushed skin, and the dopey grin he can’t keep off his face. Lyana watches as he places a soft kiss to Theo’s lips and then walks towards the house with a wave.

Theo watches him go, a grin of his own on his face. Then he turns around, eyes widening when he sees Lyana and Tara looking right at him. Lyana turns back to Tara with a smile, “I should head in.”

“Hmm probably,” Tara says, “but one more thing.”

Lyana isn’t expecting it when Tara leans in and kisses her, lips soft and chaste. Lyana brings a hand up to Tara’s neck, keeping her close as she kisses back. Tara pulls away with a smile, placing another soft kiss to Lyana’s lips. “I’ll text you.”

Lyana nods, sparing one last glance at Tara before getting out of the truck. Theo is standing next to it, eyes on the ground as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. He looks up when Lyana starts to walk by.

“You might want to fix your hair and cover up that mark on your neck before you get home,” Lyana says, winking as she walks past. She hears the sound of the truck door slamming and then taking off down the road. She watches it drive away before making her way into the house. Liam is standing in the living room, hands in his pockets as Jenna looks at him from her place on the couch.

She glances over at Lyana and her lips tip up into an amused smile, “Well looks like you both had an interesting day.”

“You could say that,” Lyana says, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

It’s not until Lyana is laying on her bed after dinner that she realizes she never even gave Tara her number. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, confusion settling over her as she sees a text from an unknown number.

“I had Theo get your number from Liam for me,” the text reads, “hope you don’t mind.”

Lyana doesn’t need to ask to know who it’s from. There’s one thing she’s certain of, she doesn’t mind at all. In fact, she’s excited to see where this goes. Her intuition tells her it’s going to be something great. It’s like Jewel says, you gotta follow your heart and intuition and it will lead you in the right direction. She has faith that will be more than true in this case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
